The present disclosure is generally directed to a sanitation device and, more particularly, to a sanitation device that includes a source of ultraviolet (UV) radiation that is used to sanitize a surface. Additional embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to methods of sanitizing surfaces using the device.
This disclosure further concerns sanitizing aircraft, particularly aircraft cabins.
A system and method trolley intended to sanitize the air and surfaces in an aircraft cabin that are commonly contacted by passengers in an effort to minimize the risk of disease spread.
Infectious disease transmission among air travelers is a significant personal and public health concern. Common and potentially serious viral (e.g. Influenza), bacterial (e.g. Methicillin Resistant Staph aureus), and fungal pathogens are typically spread through the air and from mutually contacted surfaces, known as “fomites”. Commercial aircraft currently use extensive on-board air filtration and ultraviolet “C” band (UVC) (extrinsic to cabin compartment) technologies to decrease airborne microbes, yet disease transmission continues, suggesting cabin surfaces may play a role.
UVC is an effective germicidal technology not only for air, but for surfaces. However, there is no currently available technology to effectively and efficiently sanitize the surfaces of a passenger aircraft interior. The aircraft interior is never exposed to natural ultraviolet light. Chemical disinfection is labor intensive, with potential harmful residues. Human exposure to UVC can be associated with skin and eye damage and care must be exercised in its use.